1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a patch panel for communication, and more particularly to a patch panel assembly having an outer frame and more than one patching module, and a patching module thereof.
2. Related Art
A patch panel for communication is always used for connecting multiple transmission lines. Multiple registered jacks (RJ jacks) are usually disposed in the front of the patch panel, for the transmission lines with RJ pins to plug. Multiple insulation displacement contact (IDC) holders are disposed at the rear side of the patch panel for connecting and fixing the transmission lines. A user can adjust the connection relationship of the transmission lines connected in the front of and at the rear side of the patch panel quickly by replacing the transmission lines connected in the front of the patch panel, so as to change the communication and transmission path.
A known patch panel for communication consists of a front board frame, RJ jacks, IDC holders, and a circuit board. The RJ jacks and the IDC holders are individual members, and are mounted on the circuit board separately. With the increase of the number of necessary connection ports, the numbers of the RJ jacks and the IDC holders disposed in the patch panel are increased correspondingly. Thus, during manufacture and assembling, more heavy and complicated steps are demanded for completion. In addition, the larger number of the elements results in more difficult maintenance. If one element in the patch panel fails or is damaged, the whole patch panel may possibly be discarded as useless. Furthermore, in order to satisfy the requirements of consumers, patch panels with various numbers of connection ports usually need be provided, which have different assembling steps, and even need be manufactured with different equipment. The aforementioned problems will perplex production, manufacture, and maintenance of the patch panel.
IDC holder is a connector which is common in instruments and meters, computers, machines for offices, or communication systems. The IDC holder is configured with multiple IDC pins, and the IDC pins are terminals electrically connected to the transmission lines. The IDC pins are U-shaped metal sheets with the sharp end portions. The IDC pins lacerate insulating external packaging of the transmission lines by the sharp end portions, so that the transmission lines are retained in the slot between U-shaped metal sheets, and the U-shaped metal sheets clamp a conductive part (metal conductor) in the transmission lines to form electrical connection.
In order to connect the transmission lines to the IDC holders, a punch down is required. The punch down tool should correspond to a connection rabbet of the IDC holder, so as to extrude into the connection rabbet for wire bonding and compression. There are two specifications provided for the common IDC holders, namely, the specification 110 provided by AT&T and the specification KRONE provided by KRONE. The connection rabbets of the IDC holders of the two specifications are designed in different manners. Working personnel responsible for actual on-site installation must have tools for different specifications; otherwise, during the wire bonding and compression, the installation becomes inconvenient for it is limited by the punch down tools for the specifications 110 and KRONE which must be used separately.